El Nacimiento de Jennifer Overland Frost
by Solita-San
Summary: Un 21 de Noviembre llego a su fin la tan larga espera, de la llegada de la nueva integrante de la familia de los Guardianes. Todos la recibirán muy felices hasta el Hombre de la Luna que le tiene una gran sorpresa para ella. {One-shot continuación de "Una noticia sorprendente"}


_**{LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A DREAMWORKS & WILLIAM JOYCE RESPECTIVAMENTE.} **_

_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? En esta ocasión le traigo el one-shot que sería la continuación del segundo llamado "Una noticia sorpréndete". En este caso luego de nueve meses llego el momento esperado de todos los padres. Sin más detalles les dejo leer. Muchas Gracias y Disfrútenlo.**_

"_**El nacimiento de Jennifer Overland Frost"**_

_**~ .Capitulo Único. ~**_

Una mañana fría, donde los copos de nieve caían lentamente, sobre un día nublado pero no era un día triste era todo lo contrario, la nieve parecía mandar un mensaje oculto porque al tocar las narices de los niños ellos se reían y se divertían jugando a las peleas con bolas de nieve.

Sin percatarse que esa mañana de un 21 de Noviembre luego de 9 meses, de dar una gran noticia. Nacía la pequeña hija de dos Guardianes de la Niñez. Una la bella Guardiana de los Recuerdos y el travieso Guardián de la Diversión.

El trabajo de parto fue atendido en la habitación de Tooth en su Palacio. Ayudada por sus Haditas, dos Yetis doctores y algunos duendes con material clínico.

Jack y los otros tres Guardianes se encontraban muy nerviosos fuera de la habitación. El más nervioso era el futuro padre que iba de un lado a otro. Norte estaba nervioso pero trataba de no parecerlo, Sandy se dormía por tanta espera aun así estaba atento a cualquier ruido, en cambio Conejo pintaba uno de sus huevos, eso le calmaba los nervios.

-Tranquilo Jack –Dijo Norte hacia el tan nervioso espíritu del invierno colocándole una mano en su hombro –Todo saldrá bien, lo presiento en mi panza.

Jack solo sonrío mas tranquilo.

Paso media hora más hasta que BabyTooth salió de la habitación llamando a Jack para que entrara. Los demás le dijeron que vaya primero.

Él entro a la habitación viendo a un Tooth recostada en una cama, completamente exhausta con un pequeño bebe envuelto en unas hermosas mantas de color azul, que los mismos Guardianes diseñaron, porque estaba todo decorado con escarchas en el final de la manta.

Jack se acerco nervioso y sonriente a más no poder, viendo a la mujer que amaba con quien era su hijo. No podía creerlo aun, tenía un hijo, el fruto de un hermoso amor.

-Jack es una niña –Dijo Tooth sonriendo al verlo entrar con un suspiro. Dejando notar su cansancio al hablar.

Se acerco a esa pequeña niña oculta en esa gran manta, mirando su carita que era perfecta, tenía una nariz respingada, mejillas rosadas y su cabello todo revuelto de color castaño exactamente del mismo tono de cuando Jack era humano.

-Es hermosa como tú... –Solo pudo decir Jack abrazándolas a ambas y dándole varias besos en los labios a su mujer amaba, y varios en la frente a su preciosa hija.

Jack salió emocionado invitando a que entren sus amigos. Que al instante entraron ansiosos, y sonrieron al ver a Tooth con la niña en sus brazos. Jack la tomo acercándose a sus amigos para que puedan verla mucho mejor.

Todos se quedaron maravillados con la belleza de la niña que aun seguía durmiendo.

-Es una belleza –Dijo Conejo sin parar de sonreír, Sandy asintió y Norte también.

-¿Y cómo se llamara? –Pregunto Norte curioso.

-Hemos decidido ponerle, Jennifer Overland Frost –Dijo Tooth sonriente por ver a sus amigos tan felices como ellos.

-Pero le diremos Jenn –Dijo Jack mirando a su hija.

Norte sonrió mirando más detenidamente a la niña, pero murmuro a los demás que era mejor dejar a la familia sola para que descansen hasta la noche. Debido a que el día anterior el mismo Hombre de la Luna había contactado a Norte para avisarle que quería ver a la niña la noche luego de su nacimiento.

-Es hermosa la pequeña Jenn –Dijo Norte al estar los tres solos, fuera de la habitación, con Sandy y Conejo.

-Si mucho –Dijo Conejo y Sandy asintió. Pero hizo una figura con su arena dorada formando la Luna.

-Si Sandy esta noche ellos la presentaran al Hombre de la Luna.

-¿Por qué lo habrá pedido?

-No lo sé, pero me sorprende mucho que un día anterior me lo haya pedido como sabiendo la fecha exacta de su nacimiento. –Todos asintieron con la misma duda.

Finalmente llego la esperada noche de la presentación. Norte a pesar de que Conejo se negó rotundamente, a viajar en el trineo, pero lo terminaron obligando a que lo hiciera, hacia el lago de Burguess donde había nacido Jack como el espíritu del invierno, hacia ya exactamente 302 años.

La Luna se encontraba muy grande y brillante como si quisiera acercarse lo más posible para poder verla con más detalle. El trineo descendió lentamente sobre el Lago congelado y los orgullosos padres bajaron primero seguidos de sus amigos detrás.

La pequeña Jenn estaba en brazos de su ansiosa madre, en la misma manta de color azul francés. Los tres estaban en el centro del Lago. Una luz proveniente de la Luna se posiciono en la bebe haciéndola elevarse por el cielo. Donde una luz aun más blanca la envolvió y ya no podía verse.

Pero una luz color esmeralda envolvió a Tooth haciéndola elevar a la misma altura que su hija, y Jack de igual manera solo que su luz era de color zafiro, que le hizo recordar cuando fue elegido.

Los Guardianes miraban sorprendidos la escena. Más aun al ver que las luces de los padres se unían a la luz blanca de su hija uniéndose convirtiendo a la luz de un brillante color cian. Luego de ese juego tan precioso de luces los tres descendieron lentamente hacia el suelo. Sandy voló rápidamente sosteniendo a Jenn en sus brazos, Conejo sostuvo a Tooth y Jack fue atrapado por Norte.

"_Le otorgue la mitad de las habilidades de cada uno de sus padres"_

Esa voz sonó en la cabeza de Norte solo podía ser de alguien, era Manny quien le hablaba también llamado Hombre de la Luna.

"_Podrá volar tan rápido como un hada y controlar la nieve tan bien dejando escarcha por todo el lugar"_

Norte solo sonrío. En ese momento Jack y Tooth despiertan parándose lentamente por estar algo mareado, que para sorpresa de los demás estaban muy cambiados en sus aspectos.

Tooth que siempre fue pequeña de altura, esta vez era un poco más alta, más estilizada, con un color en sus plumas mas brilloso que podía verse simplemente en la fría noche. Sus plumas eran más largas, igual que sus alas eran mas grandes y sus ojos violetas eran aun más brillantes que de costumbre.

Jack tenía la misma altura, pero parecía como si tuviera un año más de edad, su pollera era aun más grande de un color azul muy oscuro lleno de escarcha más brillante. Sus pantalones de un marrón claro ahora era de uno como el color de las maderas de los arboles, y su cayado era más grande. Que al tomarlo su hielo se esparció por todo el cayado sorprendido, Jack entendió que su poder era más fuerte lo sentía en sus venas. Igual que Tooth. Y en cuanto a los ojos de el brillaban más que nunca.

La única que faltaba despertar era Jenn que seguía en brazos de Sandy, todos se acercaron a él y vieron a primera vista que los cabellos de la niña ya no eran castaños ahora eran blancos como la nieve y que tenía en su flequillo unos mechones de color verde, azul y amarillo combinados como las plumas de su madre.

Pero las sorpresas no terminaron ahí, dos pares de ojos se abrieron dejando ver algo aun más asombroso, su ojo izquierdo era de un celeste como el cielo, y su ojo derecho violetas brillante tenia la mitad de cada cosa de sus padres.

Tooth sonrío tomándola en sus brazos y Jack como por instinto las abrazo a ambas. Los demás Guardianes miraron tiernamente el momento de esa pequeña familia, pero Norte sintió la voz de Manny una vez más en su cabeza.

"_Norte hay un pequeño detalle que deberías saber sobre Jenn…"_

Eso hizo preocupar al hombre de rojo, que hasta sintió que cuando llegue el momento para decírselos a Tooth y Jack algo malo ocurriría lo presentía en su panza.

_**{Bueno esto ha sido todo este one-shot, sobre el nacimiento de la niña Frost, bueno desde aquí si comenzara la fic que capítulos seguidos que subiré pronto, tendrá uno que otro one-shot para que se entienda en ciertas partes. Pero por ahora les dejo con la duda del pequeño detalle. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, ¿una sugerencia?, ortografía o si les gusto o no por favor déjenme un comentario, se los agradecería mucho. Muchas Gracias por leer. Muchos Besos.**_

_**Atte.: Solita-San}**_


End file.
